USMUDR 4 - 13/12/2013 (FINALE)
20:10:31 Monoleo Mastermind: RIGHT FUCKERS. 20:10:47 Louise: How rude 20:11:24 Monoleo Mastermind: Fucking yolo. 20:11:33 Monoleo Mastermind: GET TO THE ELEVATORS. 20:11:56 Louise: Oh~! So this is how they start the trial things! 20:13:08 Chiku: Of course, you weren't alive to see! 20:13:25 Mizuki: *Mizuki moves out of her room, taking a deep breath and moving forward with determination* 20:13:41 Louise: *walks along with Chiku* Nope~ this is all new to me 20:13:43 Mizuki: We'll make a difference this time... 20:13:54 Louise: I watched the trials but never the call to it 20:13:56 Trevor: Trevor emerges from his room after a long few days of doing fuck all 20:14:13 Chiku: It's nothing overly spectacular, unless he's kitted it out in gold... 20:14:18 Nobu: *Nobu shuts the door of her room behind her, a grin creeping up her face as she walks down the corridor to the elevator* 20:14:21 Trevor: "Ready to beat this sorry shit to the ground?" 20:14:41 Louise: Yeah Trev! Let's go! 20:14:52 Louise: *giggles* 20:14:59 Mizuki: Yeah... we can all do this! Together! 20:15:07 Mizuki: LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT! 20:15:15 Chiku: Of course we can! 20:15:23 Keiko: Keiko leaves her room, walking over to the elevator "LET'S SPIN THIS SHIT" 20:15:32 Trevor: "Miss Teamwork giving us her inspiring speach." 20:15:54 Nobu: So inspiring 20:16:00 Nobu: It's funny because we're all going to die 20:16:12 Chiku: Don't think like that, Nobu, come on. 20:16:16 Trevor: "Nobubu we're already dead." 20:16:16 Louise: *get's into the elevator and raises an eyebrow* This isnt what I expected 20:16:19 Nobu: Die again 20:16:22 Nobu: Twice death 20:16:36 Nobu: Dual death 20:16:39 Trevor: "Wow such hell, very death, so satan." 20:16:45 Chiku: *she looks over at Louise and follows her in* what did you expect? 20:16:45 Nobu: Trevor. 20:16:46 Nobu: No. 20:16:51 Mizuki: Well... I figure that we can do it together... I've learned a lot since coming here. It may sound cheesy as all fuck but... Working together and friendship is acctually pretty great. 20:16:56 Louise: I'm not sure....but not this 20:17:15 Nobu: *She enters the elevator* 20:17:15 Trevor: "So what anime are you from?" 20:17:25 | Edited 20:17:45 Keiko: "hell yeah, if it wasn't for you guys, I probably would have died earlier in the time we were here" 20:17:25 Louise: The one with the homos 20:17:30 Nobu: I'm from that one porn about the maids 20:17:48 Mizuki: *She frowns and rubs the back of her head* Yeah yeah... I know how cliche as shit that is. 20:17:51 Keiko: "I think I watched that once" 20:17:55 Trevor: "I'm the one guy with the god." 20:18:09 Chiku: Oh my god, 20:18:16 Mizuki: I'm from that swimming anime. 20:18:21 Keiko: "I'm the lesbian magical girl, they call me Homora" 20:18:38 Monoleo Mastermind: Huehuehuehuehue~ 20:18:46 Nobu: Did he just steal my laugh 20:18:52 Nobu: I need a new one now........ 20:18:56 Monoleo Mastermind: Boku wa kira desu 20:19:08 Nobu: Monoleo, please, no Russian 20:19:09 Louise: I don't speak french 20:19:19 Chiku: He-... Definitely stole your laugh, but that's definitely Spanish. 20:19:24 | Edited 20:19:30 Keiko: "I understood all of that italian" 20:19:26 Nobu: We're not all SHSL linguests 20:19:26 Monoleo Mastermind: It was Croation you dumb shits. 20:19:29 Mizuki: *Walks into the elevator* 20:19:31 Louise: Please, I'm the linguist here 20:19:37 Louise: That's french 20:19:44 Louise: Liar 20:19:46 Chiku: Um I know french 20:19:52 Chiku: That's definitely not it 20:19:53 Yuki: *Yuki enters silently.* 20:19:54 Nobu: Le baguette 20:19:57 Louise: CANADIAN FRENCH GAWD 20:19:58 Keiko: "oh no wait....I got my italian wrong, it's actually-" she starts whistling 20:19:58 Chiku: Definitely Spain. 20:19:58 Monoleo Mastermind: Ferme la bouche tu cochon visage. 20:20:05 Nobu: Le sad 20:20:14 Mizuki: Omlette du fromage... 20:20:18 Monoleo Mastermind: MERDE 20:20:32 Nobu: *She looks to Mizuki, somewhat twitterpated* Say it again 20:20:39 Louise: pomme de ter 20:20:40 Chiku: So much Korean... 20:20:41 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator descends* 20:20:50 Mizuki: *Say's it dramatically* OMLETTE DU FROMAGE~ 20:21:08 Nobu: *She fans herself* 20:21:09 Keiko: Keiko swoons "OOH MISS MIZUKI OOH" 20:21:09 Monoleo Mastermind: Vous est une pamplemousse 20:21:09 Louise: We certainly know how to lighten a mood 20:21:23 Chiku: Somehow ! 20:22:03 Raymond: *he runs into the elevator before it shuts and stands waiting with everyone else* 20:22:18 Chiku: God damnit Raymond. 20:22:24 Chiku: You're a tutor 20:22:32 Louise: *laughs* And here I thought you'd have the best timekeeping 20:22:33 Chiku: Shouldn't you be on time?? 20:22:37 Nobu: Master Ramen......... 20:22:53 Raymond: S..Sorry... I was doing some more investiga- RAYMOND! Nobu please, it's Raymond! 20:22:59 Nobu: Laymond? 20:23:03 Raymond: R-RAYMOND! 20:23:04 Louise: Layton? 20:23:10 Louise: *giggles* 20:23:15 Raymond: I'm not a puzzle solving professor, Louise...~ 20:23:16 Keiko: "He was late for anime school" she points at Raymond "SHAME ON YOU RAY, YOU FORGOT THE TOAST" 20:23:20 Chiku: Kaymond-? 20:23:25 Nobu: Crayton? 20:23:30 Louise: Professor? 20:23:33 Louise: Baseball? 20:23:40 Chiku: BASEBALL. 20:23:56 Nobu: *She looks scared. Genuinly scared. as though she's having war flashbacks of something* 20:24:00 Raymond: T-Toast...? It's Raymond... and let's stop talking of baseball please! I'm not good at baseball.. 20:24:03 Nobu: Please stop 20:24:20 Louise: I want to hear a story about baseball 20:24:23 Mizuki: Let's uh... Let's continue 20:24:26 Louise: *very calm* 20:24:29 Nobu: *Internally screaming* 20:24:30 Chiku: Yes, let's.. 20:24:35 Raymond: No stories about baseball please..! Oh god let's not 20:24:37 Monoleo Mastermind: *The elevator arrives in the trial room. Right outside the elevator door Monoleo is sitting licking his paws, on his head is a blue, leopard print, sparkly, light up fedora.* A gift to Trevor for being so mean to him in hell upupupupu~ 20:24:46 Louise: *whispers* I'm 42~ 20:24:58 Mizuki: Oh my god 20:25:00 Nobu: Master Trevor. Please do not put that on 20:25:13 Nobu: That is the awfulest thing I have seen 20:25:14 Mizuki: It's the crown satan wears. 20:25:14 Chiku: *whispers back* Kill has four letters in it 20:25:17 Nobu: And I've looked in mirrors 20:25:39 Trevor: Trevor flips the fuck out and grabs the hat of the monoleos head. He stamps on it. 20:25:55 Mizuki: Thank fuck. 20:26:07 Chiku: That was a fashion disaster. 20:26:15 Louise: Wow that was unexpected. Anyway~ *goes round and finds her podium* 20:26:29 Raymond: G-Guys let's stay focused... in order to figure this out! *walks to his podium* 20:26:45 Nobu: Oh my goodness, you made the correct choice 20:26:47 Nobu: I am proud of you 20:27:03 Keiko: Keiko enters the trial room, walking to her podium "alright, let's do this" 20:27:20 Trevor: "You little shit monoleo YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY MEMORIES." He's p much having war flashbacks as he goes to his podium 20:27:45 Chiku: *goes over to her Podium, stepping up to it and glancing around* 20:28:08 Mizuki: *Steps over to her podium, tapping her foot on the ground* 20:28:28 Monoleo Mastermind: Right litte shits. 20:28:32 Nobu: *She takes her place at her podium, a grin creeping up her face* 20:28:37 Monoleo Mastermind: TRIAL START. 20:28:47 Yuki: *Yuki takes a place at his podium.* 20:28:52 Louise: Right so...how do we start? 20:29:00 Monoleo Mastermind: Evidence for the mastermind is: 20:29:07 Chiku: Normally by presenting evidence- ah! 20:29:28 Monoleo Mastermind: Oh would you look at that. 20:30:02 Monoleo Mastermind: It seems someone isn't being truthful with their state of life. 20:30:20 Louise: Huh? 20:30:25 Chiku: -?? 20:30:28 Mizuki: W-wait...? 20:30:32 Monoleo Mastermind: Two here are in despair, together they string a puppet. 20:30:35 Nobu: Hmm?? 20:30:47 Raymond: W-what..?! That can't be...-! 20:30:48 Monoleo Mastermind: A loaded gun is in the room and you only have one shot. 20:31:08 Chiku: One shot... 20:31:10 Chiku: Right... 20:31:19 Nobu: One gun? 20:31:23 Louise: so what, we guess at three?! 20:31:28 Nobu: *She looks around* where is it? 20:31:28 Mizuki: So we need to fucking do this carefully. 20:31:31 Louise: There's three to get?! 20:31:37 Louise: And a gun?! 20:31:52 Chiku: Three to get in one shot; three birds, one stone. It's all we have... 20:31:54 Monoleo Mastermind: The master of control is among you all sitting pretty with their servants. 20:32:00 Keiko: Keiko trembles "y-yes....." 20:32:11 Monoleo Mastermind: Three birds, one stone. 20:32:22 Monoleo Mastermind: Go. 20:32:29 Chiku: ... 20:32:32 Mizuki: Has anyone done any investigation? 20:32:33 Raymond: *he looks around nervously before he furrows his brows* We'll figure this all out, everyone, have hope, I know we will... 20:32:41 Chiku: *she looks around the others, unsure where to start* 20:32:52 Nobu: I thought the rest of you were doing investigations? 20:32:55 Louise: we looked about? 20:32:58 Nobu: I was painting my nails 20:33:01 Trevor: He looks around the room. "So one of us isn't dead." 20:33:07 Louise: In Keiko's talent room 20:33:09 Mizuki: *She shakes her head* I never did anything... I was ah... all tied up. 20:33:15 Mizuki: With sleep. 20:33:16 Louise: we found a book by Chiku! 20:33:20 Nobu: Tied.........up???? 20:33:21 Trevor: "Three of us are behind this." 20:33:24 Nobu: Ooooooh 20:33:39 Nobu: *She clutches her face* 20:33:40 Yuki: Oh? 20:33:58 Raymond: N-Nobu please try to calm down a little... 20:34:04 Keiko: "yes, we looked around my talent room last night and came across a notebook I had never seen before" 20:34:04 Louise: *giggles darkly* That's inaproppriate in a school~ 20:34:11 Nobu: Sorry Ramen 20:34:19 Mizuki: What did the notebook say? 20:34:22 Raymond: R-Raymond, Nobu, please~?! 20:34:26 Chiku: And though it had my name on it, I haven't seen it before either 20:34:30 Keiko: Keiko blushes "GUYS PLEASE" 20:34:49 Chiku: It had... "Secrets" about different people. 20:34:52 Nobu: Please what? SOLVE THE CASE?!? 20:35:05 Nobu: *She throws her head back laughing almost silently to herself* 20:35:08 | Edited 20:35:20 Chiku: But I don't remember writing them, not a single one 20:35:11 Raymond: Well yes, I'd like it if we all cooperated and solved this case once and for all 20:35:12 Keiko: "sorry, it was a delayed reaction to the tied up thing" 20:35:18 Mizuki: What secrets? 20:35:40 Louise: Nothing too big? 20:35:48 Mizuki: Like the secrets we found through the motives? 20:35:49 Louise: it said I started midyear, which I didnt 20:35:52 Nobu: Sounds like it belonged to you Chiku 20:36:02 Chiku: Um... Nothing major. It had my handwriting, my name... 20:36:25 Chiku: But I don't recall it, and there were some secrets in there I have no recollection of 20:36:49 Mizuki: Anything that might help us here...? 20:36:58 Louise: The rest was stuff I'd admitted to 20:37:02 Louise: Something about Rin 20:37:24 Chiku: I guess the only helpful thing is that I don't remember... Sorry.. 20:38:09 Keiko: "the info on me was info I already knew or everyone else for that matter" 20:38:13 Louise: So someone could've been framing you? 20:38:29 Chiku: Perhaps...? 20:38:34 Louise: only one on it for me was bs, the rest was stuff I'd said 20:38:41 Keiko: "I'm guessing so" 20:38:47 Louise: the gang, close to Trev, all true to here 20:38:53 Chiku: It would be for nothing though, it's not particularly believable. 20:39:39 Keiko: "lesbian, starved self, imaginary friend, everyone knows this but there was nothing else which is strange" 20:40:03 Louise: *panics a little* Oh man, we're never going to get out of here~ 20:40:15 Mizuki: We will... there'll be a way. 20:40:17 Chiku: D-don't say that!! 20:40:20 Mizuki: We just have to. 20:40:26 Raymond: Louise, don't panic! We will get out of here, I promise 20:40:30 Chiku: We just need to focus on the evidence we have! 20:40:37 Mizuki: Poke around a little. *She pinches the bridge of her nose, tapping her foot* 20:40:38 Chiku: We... Have more evidence, right? 20:40:42 Nobu: That's right, we're not going to get out of here 20:40:46 Raymond: Chiku is right, let's just stay focused and try remain calm 20:40:47 Nobu: We're all going to die 20:40:58 Keiko: "and then like Louise just said, I believe there were a few people who had one piece of info that was untrue" 20:41:00 Nobu: Like I've said this whole time *She looks bored* 20:41:09 Louise: Why was I even brought back?! *cries* 20:41:18 Trevor: "We might as well get used to being dead." 20:41:22 Raymond: Oh no, Louise please don't cry..! 20:41:32 Mizuki: You three... 20:41:32 Raymond: I promise we'll find the Mastermind, I promise! 20:41:34 Louise: I was pretty well established! 20:41:37 Keiko: "L-Louise..." 20:41:45 Nobu: Who three? 20:41:54 Trevor: "Those three?" 20:42:04 Louise: Us three? 20:42:11 Trevor: "Me three?" 20:42:14 Chiku: Three?? 20:42:27 Trevor: "FOUR." 20:42:29 Keiko: "the three here who are very much so alive" 20:42:30 Nobu: FIVE 20:42:33 Mizuki: N-no... it's nothing. 20:42:39 Nobu: ..............Six? 20:42:41 Chiku: No, Mizuki... 20:42:43 Trevor: "I'm dead." 20:42:49 Raymond: Mizuki.. if you have something to say, please go ahead, it may be important 20:42:52 Louise: As am i... 20:42:54 Chiku: It might seem like nothing but don't hold anything back 20:43:20 Mizuki: Don't you think it's strange... why are Nobu, Trevor and Louise in particular feeling this way... 20:43:21 Nobu: I'm pretty dead. I can't eat, that's how dead I am 20:43:33 Louise: Huh? I already died 20:43:36 Louise: Painfully 20:43:37 Nobu: What way? 20:43:44 Louise: I don't need to die again! 20:43:49 Nobu: I'm afraid I got boiled, mistress Mizuki 20:43:53 Louise: I already saw you guys cry for me! 20:43:55 Nobu: And I think you know who's fault that is 20:44:00 Nobu: *Whispers* it's your's 20:44:01 Chiku: ... How do you mean, Mizuki? 20:44:28 Nobu: Infact, I'd say you're acting rather strange 20:44:31 Mizuki: *Her eyes leer at Nobu* Don't you notice? They're acting oddly. 20:44:40 Nobu: You seem to know /everything/ Mizuki 20:44:43 Raymond: Oddly? I'd say they're acting pretty normally really... 20:44:47 Chiku: We're... all really tense... 20:44:53 Trevor: "Yeah.... you know a lot.." 20:44:55 Chiku: And acting differently... 20:44:56 Rin: *rin teleports into the trial* hey guys, what'd I miss? :D 20:45:05 Trevor: "Shut the fuck up Rin." 20:45:06 Nobu: I wouldn't be surprised if this was a whole thing to- oh my god 20:45:13 Louise: *looks at her* Y-You do know quite a bit... 20:45:18 Mizuki: I don't buy it. *She fold her arms* 20:45:42 Nobu: I don't buy things either, I steal because I have no money 20:45:42 Trevor: "I am a godmod, I know a thing or two about knowing too much." 20:45:56 Mizuki: What are you basing these shitty accusations on? *She stays calm* 20:46:10 Nobu: The fact that you seem to know everything straight away 20:46:16 Nobu: Without any reasoning 20:46:18 Trevor: "You automatically jumped on Nobu, though there was no evidence against her." 20:46:27 Nobu: I'm acting as normal as I ever have and yet you say it's strange 20:46:36 Louise: I cried over redying which could move my whole afrerlife about, yet that's weird? 20:46:38 Nobu: I'm sure I have acted stranger 20:46:41 Chiku: -?? 20:46:48 Mizuki: It was just a suspicion! There's no evidence, I never said there is! 20:46:55 Trevor: "I was tortured for three days solid." 20:46:58 Nobu: I wouldn't be surprised if this was a set up to make yourself, mistress Mizuki, look smart 20:47:07 Chiku: There's a lot of emphasis on three... 20:47:16 Trevor: "Because you've been forcing yourself into the limelight." 20:47:20 Nobu: Wouldn't that be great? You get to show off to your friends just how great you are, because you already know all of the answers 20:47:29 Nobu: And it's all a FRAUD 20:47:31 Trevor: "It seems to perfect." 20:47:35 Louise: Maybe! 20:47:36 Rin: *turns to chiku* what's been happening? 20:47:36 Chiku: Lets-!! 20:47:41 Raymond: A..Alright everyone let's all try to calm down okay? Calm down and take a moment to think please! 20:47:52 Chiku: Focus on what we /actually/ know instead of pushing blame!!! 20:48:02 Chiku: One stone, remember? 20:48:05 Mizuki: Why are you... why are you doing this...? *She's beginning to become a little disturbed* 20:48:16 Chiku: This has to be right. We can't do this 20:48:19 Nobu: Because I would quite like to leave this school, Mizuki 20:48:23 Nobu: The one you've trapped us all in 20:48:30 Louise: C-Chiku's right...maybe we should go over what Monoleo said? 20:48:32 Chiku: Nobu, please. 20:48:34 Trevor: "We must seek out all possibilities." 20:48:50 Nobu: *Her face splits in two with a grin* 20:48:57 Trevor: "Upset your little ruse is crumbling so easily?" 20:49:08 Mizuki: *She firms up* No... 20:49:10 Raymond: Let's not point fingers and put blame on others right now! Now is the time for evidence and investigation! 20:49:12 Nobu: Sorry to cut your Sherlock charades short 20:49:15 Mizuki: I don't care what you say! 20:49:21 Mizuki: Fuck you three! 20:49:25 Chiku: *she shivers a little at the grin and glances away* any OTHER evidence? 20:49:26 Mizuki: Fuck you three in particular! 20:49:27 Nobu: Already did.............. 20:49:37 Louise: Okay so someone is pretending about being dead? 20:49:40 Mizuki: I'm not going to crumble to your bullying! 20:49:45 Louise: Me? 20:49:46 Nobu: Bullying? 20:49:52 Nobu: Are you kidding me? 20:49:54 Chiku: Oh my god.. 20:50:01 Nobu: This is the way I was treated at my trial 20:50:06 Raymond: *he raises his voice a little* Mizuki! Calm down right now! All of you calm down! We're getting off track and we must look over evidence before pushing the blame, or else we're never going to get out of here! 20:50:08 Nobu: This was the way Chiku was treated at her trail 20:50:20 Nobu: This was the way Raymond was treated at his trial 20:50:26 Chiku: *puts her hands on her screen, glancing around at Nobu* 20:50:41 Trevor: "This is how all murderers were treated." 20:50:43 Mizuki: *She clams up* Let's just... get on with it. 20:50:47 Nobu: Until you have evidence, I will not let up mistress Mizuki 20:50:48 Trevor: "Sucks, doesn't it?" 20:51:06 Nobu: I love you with all my heart but I do not want my other masters and mistresses dying *she has a pleading look* 20:51:15 Chiku: Shall we... Stay on track... 20:51:16 Nobu: If I am a bully then so are you 20:51:24 Trevor: "Let's take a think at the three." 20:51:32 Trevor: "Which three." 20:51:50 Chiku: Right, people that have connections in threes. 20:51:59 Chiku: Let's start there 20:52:06 Trevor: "Perfect." 20:52:22 Trevor: "Mizuki... Gemalli and Inirgo?" 20:52:38 Trevor: "Or Inirgo and Keiko?" 20:52:57 Chiku: There's also myself, Gemalli and Rin 20:53:06 Trevor: "Louise, Nobu and I seem to have bonded." 20:53:14 Chiku: Gemalli, Felix and Yuki...? 20:53:29 Trevor: "That's another possibility...." 20:53:29 Chiku: Felix, Yuki and Inirgo? 20:53:33 Mizuki: But isn't that just random guessing...? 20:53:48 Chiku: It's just groups we've seen in threes, really... 20:53:52 Louise: It's a start? 20:53:52 Trevor: "But wait! Monoleo please confirm for me." 20:54:06 Trevor: "Is someone definitely faking their death." 20:54:09 Rin: better than nothing :) 20:54:18 Monoleo Mastermind: Yes 20:54:21 Mizuki: Yeah... I guess so. 20:54:23 Louise: So the trio has a dead one? 20:54:29 Monoleo Mastermind: Someone has faked their death. 20:54:34 Nobu: Maybe they're all dead who even knows 20:54:40 Nobu: Oh, okay 20:54:43 Louise: How can they all be dead? 20:54:44 Rin: maybe they knew they were gonna be brought back to life? 20:54:47 Nobu: The mastermind knows, apparently 20:54:47 Chiku: Right. So only one? 20:54:51 Trevor: "Trios with dead people." 20:55:22 Mizuki: Well there are a lot of those. 20:55:23 Chiku: Gemalli, Felix and Yuki is a trio with one dead... *she cringes a little! looking over apologetically at Yuki* 20:55:26 Monoleo Mastermind: Only one person in the room faked their death. 20:55:58 Louise: Damn... 20:56:11 Rin: is it possible one of the executions was fake? 20:56:15 Chiku: This became significantly harder... 20:56:26 Chiku: If it's the executions, there's three possibilities... 20:56:34 Raymond: (BRB~) 20:56:43 Louise: Ray, Chiku or Nobu 20:56:45 Trevor: "If the mastermind committed a murder then they could easily fake the execution." 20:57:00 Nobu: Me? I'm sure I died. It was sore 20:57:02 Mizuki: Do any of them leave room for escape? For smoke and mirrors? 20:57:17 Nobu: Being boiled is like stepping into a hot tub 20:57:29 Louise: Ouch. Too much info 20:57:30 Nobu: Except you're dropped into it and you burn slowly and scream 20:57:40 Chiku: We can't even check if there's trap doors or whatever, we're not allowed to move. 20:57:48 Trevor: "How did... Ray and Chiku die again?" 20:57:51 Nobu: We could ask the mastermind to show us? 20:58:01 Nobu: Raymond was battered to death?? 20:58:12 Louise: Chiku was suspended? 20:58:15 Rin: and chiku was hanged... 20:58:21 Chiku: I was hung, strung up from behind... *she gulps a little, glancing away* 20:58:24 Louise: I know an acting trick that you could live with that... 20:58:33 Mizuki: Should we... count Trevor's death as an execution? 20:58:34 Trevor: "If we know that we can determine the possibility of them escaping." 20:58:45 Trevor: "I guess it was, I was speared." 20:58:52 Nobu: I suppose we can? 20:58:55 Louise: He was kinda speared. In front of your eyes 20:59:02 Mizuki: Not that there's much room for escape there. 20:59:15 Trevor: "They came from fucking no where." 20:59:17 Rin: *turns to trevor* you don't have a twin we don't know about do you? 21:00:12 Louise: Ray could've escaped, sorry Ray, and Chiku...I know of a trick actors do to be hung on stage. I saw it in America once 21:00:34 Raymond: I..I assure you I never escaped from that.. execution... *he shivers a little upon memory* 21:00:39 | Edited 21:00:52 Rin: but i held elsie straight after she was killed, does that count as something? 21:00:51 Louise: I dunno...? 21:01:18 Nobu: Did you check her pulse? 21:01:19 Trevor: "No I don't have a twin I'm an only child." 21:01:29 | Edited 21:01:44 Rin: if it was a fake dead body or a dummy then i definetly wouldv'e noticed 21:01:49 Trevor: "Not necessarily. She'd have still been warm." 21:01:52 Louise: It takes a while for a body to cool. 21:01:59 Louise: Then rigamortis 21:02:05 Louise: you would've all been gone by then 21:02:05 Rin: exactly, her body was still warm at the time 21:02:10 Keiko: "I think it's roughly three hours" 21:02:17 Nobu: Did you cheeeeeck her pulse? 21:02:23 Louise: so she could've faked it. 21:02:52 Mizuki: Honestly, I don't think that would have crossed his mind? 21:03:13 Louise: So it's easy to fake then! 21:03:27 Louise: Have you guys never seen detective shows? 21:03:41 Rin: couple anime, but no 21:03:42 Trevor: "Yeah when someone you love is supposedly dead your first thought wouldn't be 'CHECK THEIR PULSE'." 21:04:00 Nobu: Ah, so...that's not normal? 21:04:01 Mizuki: She's right, it could be done. 21:04:05 Nobu: I see................ 21:04:11 Louise: Yeah! You could save them it if's there! 21:04:23 Rin: I did! there wasn't one... 21:04:24 Nobu: Yes, what if you were to burry her alive 21:04:38 Louise: There's also the ball under arm trick 21:04:44 Trevor: "So we've determined Chiku as a possible suspect." 21:04:50 Louise: could've used it prior 21:04:58 Trevor: "Rin as her meme loving mole..." 21:05:09 Louise: so who's three? 21:05:16 Rin: hey! I'v got nothing to do with any of this! 21:05:19 Trevor: "Yuki?" 21:05:27 Trevor: "Says you." 21:05:52 Louise: Oh 21:05:54 Louise: so 21:05:57 Rin: ((head stabber XD)) 21:06:05 Louise: kill Yuki to throw away suspicion? 21:06:18 Rin: ((I know right?)) 21:06:21 Louise: This is sounding like a plausible plot 21:06:34 Mizuki: What other evidence do we have? 21:06:49 Trevor: "They said the third was their puppet right?" 21:07:06 Trevor: "Maybe Yuki got too big for her boots, so they offed her." 21:07:06 Louise: so they wouldn't know a thing?! 21:07:11 Louise: how sad 21:07:50 Rin: the mole couldv'e been threatened into this? 21:08:10 Louise: Oh god how terrible! 21:08:11 Nobu: Monoleo, may I ask where the pistol is? Is it on a person? 21:08:14 Rin: maybe blackmail? 21:08:17 Trevor: "I think the puppet was the threatened one." 21:08:18 Mizuki: I dunno... 21:08:47 Monoleo Mastermind: Ah of course, Nobu. 21:08:56 Monoleo Mastermind: The gun is on a person. 21:09:06 Monoleo Mastermind: Someone is holding the gun. 21:09:08 Nobu: One gun, one bullet? 21:09:14 Louise: So someone could shoot us at any time?! 21:09:16 Monoleo Mastermind: Exactly 21:09:18 Louise: well one of us 21:09:21 Nobu: Sounds like pirates to me 21:09:26 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu 21:09:33 Monoleo Mastermind: There was a mutiny 21:09:50 Rin: but if they shot someone that would give them away right off the bat right? 21:10:02 Mizuki: A rebellion... so maybe they turned against the leader? 21:10:04 Louise: What happens if no one agrees on the masterminds? 21:10:10 Nobu: Perhaps the shot was meant to be fired prior to this trial? 21:10:27 Rin: that's a good point 21:10:31 Monoleo Mastermind: If no one agree 21:10:51 Monoleo Mastermind: On who our despair loving fuck of a mastermind is 21:11:22 Monoleo Mastermind: Then we go by majority 21:11:39 Monoleo Mastermind: IPIPIPIPIPIIP~ 21:11:47 Louise: what if it's all even? 21:11:53 Monoleo Mastermind: Then you lose. 21:11:55 Monoleo Mastermind: Sorryl 21:12:08 Monoleo Mastermind: EPEPEPEPEPEPEPE~ 21:12:13 Nobu: I 21:12:20 Nobu: Lets get back on track 21:12:27 Rin: got it ;) 21:12:29 Monoleo Mastermind: APAPAPAPAPAPAA 21:12:35 Monoleo Mastermind: Yeah back tl 21:12:42 Nobu: So, the gun is on someone. Here's a go. If you have a gun on you and you know it clap your hands! 21:12:44 Monoleo Mastermind: To it little shits. 21:12:55 Nobu: *She looks around the room* 21:13:11 Trevor: *He stamps his feet* 21:13:23 Louise: *nods her head** 21:13:31 Nobu: Master Trevor...that's not helpful 21:14:05 Trevor: "Sorry love," 21:14:24 Trevor: "If you have the gun on you, clap your hands." 21:14:28 Mizuki: Ghhhh... we're fishing around aimlessly! 21:15:01 Nobu: No one's clapping, someone's lying 21:15:21 Nobu: Mistress Mizuki, suppose it was us three as you said at the start 21:15:30 Nobu: What evidence would you give to this? 21:15:34 Trevor: "I SAID CLAP YOUR HANDS." 21:15:44 Trevor: "Ugh fine, yeah Mizuki go." 21:15:54 Keiko: She claps slowly "are you happy?" 21:16:09 Trevor: "Wait what. KEIKO HAS THE GUN!?" 21:16:13 Mizuki: Like I said, I didn't have any evidence. It was a fucking stupid suggestion so we shouldn't even bother discussing it. 21:16:20 Keiko: "WHAT? OH GOD, NO" 21:16:24 Nobu: *She puts claps her hands together in an almost praying pose* 21:16:33 Nobu: Mistress Kieko.....? 21:16:36 Keiko: "I THOUGHT, FUCK" 21:16:39 Trevor: "NOBU HAS THE GUN!?" 21:16:43 Keiko: "sorry, misunderstanding" 21:16:44 Nobu: I DO?! 21:16:51 Trevor: "DO YOU!?" 21:17:01 Louise: WHAT? 21:17:11 Keiko: "I didn't get any sleep last night so I was confused" 21:17:12 Nobu: *She stares at her hands* what have I done................?? 21:17:13 Rin: ok ok ok ok! everyone stop clapping! 21:17:21 Nobu: Okay, new one 21:17:28 Trevor: "Nobu do you have the gun?" 21:17:29 Nobu: If you have the gun......stamp your feet 21:18:17 | Edited 21:18:22 Rin: something to think about is how much evidence we have, and which person here relates most to it 21:18:47 Trevor: "Mizuki please do explain." 21:18:47 Louise: I guess that makes sense 21:19:00 Trevor: "There has to be something that made you think us?" 21:19:15 Trevor: "Or were you diverting attention from yourself?" 21:19:29 Nobu: *She stomps a foot in frustraition though her face is neutural* 21:19:56 Mizuki: IT WAS JUST YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDES ALRIGHT! I HAVE NO EVIDENCE! NO REASON TO SUSPECT YOU! YOU THREE ARE INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN OTHERWISE! 21:20:08 Louise: Woah! Calm down! 21:20:16 Louise: Screaming isnt gonna do a thing! 21:20:27 Trevor: "You've gone from blindly accusing to refusing to. Character development." 21:20:40 Mizuki: Fuck off. 21:20:57 Trevor: "I'm gay no." 21:21:08 Keiko: Keiko glares at Trevor 21:21:10 Mizuki: Jesus fucking christ... 21:21:25 Nobu: The mastermind said there was a mutiny? 21:21:42 Nobu: This means someone was thrown off their despair team and given the........gun 21:22:01 Trevor: "They overthrew the leader?" 21:22:05 Mizuki: Like I said earlier... 21:22:12 Chiku: Monoleo, may I see that notebook a moment? 21:22:19 Louise: Woah, that takes courage 21:22:26 Monoleo Mastermind: Of course. 21:22:33 Nobu: No, it wouldn't have been a sucessful mutiny 21:22:50 Monoleo Mastermind: *The notebook is places open on a table where all can reach* 21:22:55 Nobu: Only pirates that fail at mutiny get thrown onto a desert island with a pistol with one shot 21:23:20 Trevor: "So.. they tried to take over and fucked it up?" 21:23:23 Keiko: Keiko's eyes widened for a moment like she realised something for a second, like she had an epiphany of sorts, but she went back to thinking 21:23:24 Louise: How...interesting. 21:23:29 Chiku: *xhe reaches out and takes the notebook flicking through it again* 21:23:33 Louise: Hmm? Keiko? 21:23:37 Louise: What was that look? 21:23:47 Rin: what's up? 21:23:50 Chiku: Ah. Rin, love? 21:23:52 Nobu: No, I think they tried to back out 21:24:00 Louise: Oh? 21:24:03 Louise: How so? 21:24:03 Rin: yeah? what is it? 21:24:06 | Edited 21:24:08 Keiko: "oh no, it was nothing, I thought I had an epiphany" 21:24:10 Louise: What of 21:24:14 Chiku: I remember this article about you, 21:24:18 Mizuki: Keiko...? What was it? 21:24:19 Louise: It could be important! 21:24:24 Nobu: The despair group? As previously mentioned, mistress 21:24:28 Rin: huh? 21:24:29 Keiko: "I actually don't know myself, that's the problem" 21:24:34 Rin: so then... 21:24:35 Louise: Oh...damn... 21:24:40 Louise: wait you remember that report? 21:24:44 Mizuki: Can you describe it in any way...? Anyway at all? 21:24:54 Chiku: I remember this report... 21:25:09 Chiku: Damn well I remember it. 21:25:54 Louise: How?! 21:26:02 Louise: All of it or just Rin's?! 21:26:18 Chiku: I remember a lot of it now I'm looking at it properly... 21:26:46 Louise: of all three?! 21:26:55 Chiku: I remember when I wrote rins; I'd put a microphone in his room attached to a headset I had on outside 21:27:09 Rin: *this evidence made it all the more clear to him, his childhood memory made it stand out, but this evidence made it entirely clear to him* so it's true... to think that I... all this time... I never knew about it... 21:27:16 Chiku: Small thing, hidden in his bedside lamp. Probably never even noticed it. 21:27:48 Louise: What about the other two? It's clearly bs. I didn't start mid year 21:27:53 Louise: I started with all of you 21:28:03 Chiku: No, you started mid year. 21:28:13 Chiku: I don't write shit for the sake of it! 21:28:20 Chiku: Are you stupid? 21:28:36 Louise: Excuse me?! 21:28:45 Louise: I started with you guys! Everyone saw! 21:28:51 Chiku: Wrong. 21:28:56 Louise: I walk in the door with you guys! 21:29:06 Chiku: You move halfway through the year from Germany 21:29:14 Rin: I think it's time I told you about one of my childhood memories that might explain the notes on me there! 21:29:25 Louise: Are you fucking serious? I'd remember a trip to Germany! 21:29:34 Louise: My favourite place in the whole world! 21:29:38 Chiku: Your parents decided that Japan was a place to visit since it had such an important culture 21:30:01 Louise: yeah, at the start of a school year! 21:30:03 Chiku: Honestly, are you saying my memories are a lie because you don't have one? 21:30:11 Louise: I'm with you guys, am I not? 21:30:16 Louise: I started with you guys, did I not? 21:30:25 Chiku: You did not. 21:30:35 Louise: Huh? Well I don't have any recollection of all this! 21:30:48 Louise: You're being confusing! 21:31:00 Chiku: I think you'll find you're confusing yourself. 21:31:01 | Edited 21:31:03 Keiko: "guys, let Rin talk" 21:31:14 Louise: How am I?! 21:31:18 Chiku: Whatever. Rin, take the stage. 21:32:44 Nobu: Perhaps you forgot, Louise? 21:32:50 Chiku: At least you can back me up on something~ 21:32:52 Louise: Forgot...? 21:32:59 Nobu: Forgot 21:33:03 Louise: How so...? How could I? 21:34:36 Rin: please listen... I have to get this out 21:34:59 Rin: I was young at the time, about 5, I could understand english but i couldn't read it yet, one day i wandered into my dad's office out of curiousity, i found a secret drawer with a letter inside... it said: 4 years, and you're handing over that AI Rinji to me!, when i learned english and looked back on it I thought it was something from one of my dad's works and that he named the character after me, but... after all this... the notes on me... they might actually be true... 21:35:02 Chiku: We're listening, dear, please continue~ 21:35:48 Chiku: They are true! I heard them! 21:36:36 Rin: ... 21:36:42 Nobu: I........? 21:36:49 Nobu: What does.....this have to do.......with? 21:36:58 Rin: what... what am I?... 21:37:03 Rin: a clone? 21:37:15 Nobu: I don't know? A biscuit? 21:37:25 Nobu: Because we did tragic pasts a couple of days ago 21:37:44 Nobu: Master Rin, what does this have to do with the mastermind? 21:37:45 Chiku: It's just to prove that what is in here *she holds up the notebook before throwing it back onto the table* is the truth. 21:37:54 Nobu: Are you some kind of mastermind working for robot? 21:38:00 Nobu: DO YOU HAVE THE GUN?!?! 21:38:12 Rin: no! of course I don't! 21:38:28 Rin: what i just said is prove that the notes in that book are real 21:38:29 Chiku: Are you sure? 21:38:51 Chiku: Are you sure you don't have the gun, Rin? You are an AI after all. 21:39:16 Rin: c'mon, I didn''t even know that I was one! 21:39:39 Chiku: *she shrugs* 21:39:45 Chiku: Don't need to know. 21:39:45 Louise: We're getting no where! 21:39:51 Trevor: "DO YOU HAVE THE FUCKING GUN RINJI." 21:40:05 Rin: NO! 21:40:24 Nobu: *Claps slowly* I think we're gaining progress, well done everyone! 21:40:30 Rin: I'll take off my clothes and have you search them if you want! 21:40:41 Nobu: I'll do it 21:40:42 Chiku: I feel like we're learning something" 21:40:42 Louise: Ew no 21:40:46 Nobu: Oh okay 21:41:20 Louise: So what, we all strip?! 21:41:42 Mizuki: Ok, we've learned something, but are we any closer to finding the three traitors? 21:41:45 Chiku: For gods sakes where will that get us!? 21:41:48 Nobu: *Reaches for her dress collar* 21:41:53 Louise: Nobu no! 21:41:58 Nobu: Oh okay 21:42:00 Louise: Don't do that 21:42:04 Nobu: Sorry 21:42:14 Nobu: I thought it was an order 21:42:30 Louise: Sarcasm 21:42:39 Nobu: Ah, you made a haha 21:42:50 Chiku: Haha. 21:42:51 Trevor: "Monoleo, can you repeat that beginning evidence please?" 21:42:56 Louise: Uh huh~ 21:42:57 Chiku: Are we any closer, then? 21:43:09 Louise: a haha~ 21:43:15 Monoleo Mastermind: On 13/12/2013, at 20:34, Monoleo Mastermind wrote: > Oh would you look at that. On 13/12/2013, at 20:34, Monoleo Mastermind wrote: > It seems someone isn't being truthful with their state of life. On 13/12/2013, at 20:35, Monoleo Mastermind wrote: > Two here are in despair, together they string a puppet. On 13/12/2013, at 20:35, Monoleo Mastermind wrote: > A loaded gun is in the room and you only have one shot. On 13/12/2013, at 20:36, Monoleo Mastermind wrote: > The master of control is among you all sitting pretty with their servants. On 13/12/2013, at 20:37, Monoleo Mastermind wrote: > Three birds, one stone. On 13/12/2013, at 20:37, Monoleo Mastermind wrote: > Go. 21:43:26 Mizuki: It doesn't feel like it. 21:43:45 Monoleo Mastermind: Before you ask, there are hints throughout that statement. 21:44:07 Louise: I'm stressed, Mizuki. I would rather you all didnt die, and I didn't die again 21:44:17 Rin: I just don't want any of you to die, you're all my friends, every single one of you *tears fill up in his eyes* 21:44:31 Chiku: Shh!! Think over that statement!! 21:44:34 Yuki: Perhaps we should only be looking for two people, maybe the puppet is Monoleo himself? 21:44:42 Louise: I doubt that 21:44:47 Keiko: "ok, so somebody is being used" 21:44:48 Louise: unfortuantely 21:45:02 Rin: seems like it 21:45:09 Chiku: I can name at least one person who's been used before... 21:45:18 Louise: huh? 21:45:23 Rin: who? 21:45:27 Mizuki: So we're discussing riddles now? 21:45:34 Chiku: Isn't it obvious who?? 21:45:50 | Edited 21:45:57 Chiku: Who do we bark orders at and they do without a second thought? 21:46:02 Louise: Oh... 21:46:04 Rin: nobu? 21:46:05 Mizuki: Fucking Nobu. 21:46:07 Monoleo Mastermind: There are three people, two control me, the other doesn't know anything. 21:46:08 Louise: Nobu right? 21:46:19 Nobu: You are 21:46:26 Louise: So two of us are using Nobu?! 21:46:27 Nobu: AH WRONG PERSON 21:46:43 Chiku: Two are using Nobu. 21:46:45 Louise: What the fuck?! Why would anyone use Nobu?! 21:46:48 Louise: No offense 21:46:50 Chiku: She just doesn't know 21:46:51 Louise: but that's not nice 21:47:00 Nobu: Ah, Louise, that's what I'm here for though! 21:47:04 Chiku: Louise you're being obtuse, why wouldn't they use Nobu? 21:47:07 Mizuki: Neither is trapping someone inside a school Louise. 21:47:09 Nobu: I'm simply a door mat to all my dear friends 21:47:16 Rin: trevor used her to kill me, that enough of an example? 21:47:20 Louise: Cause she's so sweet! She's been nothing but nice to me! 21:47:24 Louise: to all of us! 21:47:32 Chiku: Right. And she's trained in... Nobu, remind me? 21:47:33 Rin: that's right! 21:47:43 Nobu: Capoeira 21:47:58 Chiku: Right. So she's trained. 21:48:01 Nobu: Knive throwing, and handling guns 21:48:08 Keiko: Keiko thinks over the riddle, her eyes scanning over everyone in the room, trying to put two and two together 21:48:28 Chiku: So what better puppet can you possibly ask for than a maid who does as she is asked and trained in capoeira? 21:49:08 Rin: not to mention she's huge and strong at the same time 21:49:22 Rin: the tallest even 21:49:25 Chiku: So who has strung her along? 21:49:35 Nobu: That's hurtful, master Rin 21:49:53 Trevor: "Handling... guns?" 21:49:58 Mizuki: Basically, she's pretty fucking capable. We just need to decide who did the ordering around. 21:50:00 Nobu: Ahh, I wish I was as sweet and gentle as some of my mistresses 21:50:08 Rin: *turns to nobu* i'm sorry, don't take it personally 21:50:17 Nobu: Taken personally 21:50:24 Rin: my bad 21:50:34 Nobu: I should think so 21:50:40 Chiku: Ahh, Trevor I think you might be onto something there 21:51:05 Louise: What do you mean? 21:51:17 Mizuki: Hmmm.... yeah... 21:51:30 Rin: she handles guns... isn't that a giveaway? 21:51:37 Chiku: "A loaded gun is in the room" 21:51:40 Louise: Oh right that 21:51:41 Nobu: This is why I didn't want you guys to knooow.... *Looks at Rin* 21:52:01 | Edited 21:52:15 Louise: So you're protecting two of them?! Do you know who they are?! 21:52:15 Rin: if i'd known while conscious i would’ve kept it secret 21:52:36 Chiku: Lets not make this a personal affair, we've only caught one. 21:52:42 Chiku: There's still another two. 21:52:49 Rin: *nods* 21:53:00 Monoleo Mastermind: The puppet does not know of the masterminds identity 21:53:17 Louise: Oh man, we're at square one... 21:53:25 Chiku: Not that it's anything to go by... Monoleo, why were you wearing a trilby? 21:53:40 Monoleo Mastermind: I was wearing a fedora. 21:53:59 Monoleo Mastermind: And because while torturing Trevor I stumbled upon a memory of his 21:54:09 Monoleo Mastermind: And enjoted 21:54:13 Monoleo Mastermind: Seeing him 21:54:15 Chiku: Right, Fedora. 21:54:16 Monoleo Mastermind: Freak out. 21:54:21 Monoleo Mastermind: Huehuehue 21:54:26 Chiku: ... 21:54:32 Rin: memory? 21:54:33 Nobu: That is my laugh 21:54:36 Chiku: That laugh again.. 21:54:44 Nobu: I would like money in exchange for using it 21:55:38 Chiku: This is growing tiresome. 21:56:28 Louise: So how do we figure out the other two?! 21:56:30 Chiku: Where do we go now... 21:56:39 Mizuki: Fuck... I'd hate to make this suggestion since it's probably going to get me grilled alive by a certain someone... 21:56:48 Trevor: "Hello." 21:56:49 Louise: what? 21:56:59 Chiku: it's isn't a personal affair anymore, just say it Mizuki. 21:57:01 Mizuki: But I have another suspicion based on the riddle. 21:57:10 Louise: Oh! Do tell! 21:57:21 Rin: well dude! spill it 21:58:08 Mizuki: "The master of control" Couldn't that point toward a certain someone? I think you all know who i'm talking about. A certain god mod. 21:58:20 Chiku: Ah 21:58:24 Chiku: Of course. 21:58:25 Trevor: "Oh." 21:58:36 Rin: uh huh 21:58:50 Louise: T-Trev? 21:59:03 Trevor: "Louise." 21:59:03 Nobu: Ahaha oh wow 21:59:39 Louise: Do you have a-anything to say...? 22:00:05 Trevor: "There are plenty things I'd like to say." 22:00:16 Mizuki: Then go ahead... 22:00:16 Louise: Will you? 22:00:19 Chiku: Do tell. 22:00:24 Trevor: "But one is definitely... AHAHAHAHAHA BOM BOM." 22:01:05 Louise: H-Huh? 22:01:20 Louise: Trev what is that meant to mean? 22:01:37 Rin: those supposed to be gun noises? 22:01:49 Louise: No it's a kids show. I saw it in England 22:01:57 Trevor: "No I was quite my childhood you meme loving fuck." 22:02:24 Mizuki: So...? 22:02:25 Louise: It's a puppet fox in a suit 22:02:36 Rin: oh ok 22:02:45 Chiku: Never mind that fox and what it says!! 22:02:58 Rin: ring ding ding? 22:03:40 Chiku: What did you just say, Rin...? 22:03:47 Louise: What is that meant to mean, Trev? 22:04:03 Trevor: "Rin became a phone." 22:05:11 Rin: *he speaks in a jokingly robotic manner* MY. OVERDRIVES. ARE. MALFUNTIONING. PAY. NO. ATTANTION. TO. THE. PHONE 22:05:24 Nobu: Can I call for pizza on you? 22:05:36 Rin: go for it 22:05:38 Chiku: *she smiles a little before shaking her head/screen/thing* 22:05:39 Louise: Can I phone a friend? 22:05:50 Louise: For the million pound question 22:05:58 Keiko: "Nobu, why call when you can download a pizza?" 22:06:13 Louise: Anyway! Going off track here! 22:06:22 Chiku: So let's say Trevor is a culprit, and Nobu is the puppet 22:06:29 Louise: Then who'se three?! 22:06:34 Rin: so it's just the mole left 22:07:13 Louise: Who could be the mole?! 22:07:37 Mizuki: That seems... slightly less obvious. 22:07:41 Chiku: What even does a mole consist of, don't they have had to live ? 22:07:46 Nobu: I don't have an internet to down load a pizza 22:07:58 Rin: then download internet 22:07:59 Nobu: *Sad* 22:08:08 Nobu: Dowloads internet 22:08:15 Nobu: Downloads government 22:08:20 Nobu: Downloads Obama 22:08:24 Rin: lemme on youtube when you're done 22:08:32 Chiku: Oh god. 22:08:51 Mizuki: So who could the last person be? 22:08:53 Louise: We're going off track! Please stay on track! 22:08:54 Trevor: "I lived in America and I can confirm the accuracy.” 22:09:19 Mizuki: It doesn't seem obvious to me when I look at the riddle. 22:09:19 Chiku: "Being truthful with their state of life" ... ?? 22:09:31 Keiko: "we just need to think about it" 22:10:16 | Edited 22:10:28 Rin: what if someone's faking that they're alive? i don't see the sense in that question but i'm asking it anyway 22:10:26 Chiku: ... 22:10:40 Chiku: Or what if they pretended to die... 22:10:55 Chiku: But that leaves too many options 22:11:48 Keiko: "what Monoleo said was "There are three people, two control me, the other doesn't know anything". So we need to dissect the riddle maybe and piece the puzzle together with what we have" 22:12:02 Chiku: Assuming Nobu and Trevor are part of this, then that leaves myself, Rinji, Yuki, Raymond and Louise. 22:12:28 Rin: that's how it is unfortuanately 22:12:36 Louise: But Raymond watched me die /in his arms/ 22:12:42 Louise: he saw me choke up and die 22:12:48 Chiku: Raymond and Myself were both executed...- 22:13:00 Chiku: This reminds me of Romeo and Juliet somehow 22:13:16 Louise: Oh, kinda I suppose 22:13:19 Nobu: Might I say, all I know is I was contacted by monoleo to kill if the game were to slow up 22:13:22 Rin: nobu smashed my face in and stabbed me in the head 22:13:25 Louise: huh? 22:13:28 Nobu: That's all I have in terms of involvement here 22:13:29 Trevor: "What Nobu?" 22:13:33 Louise: Bloody hell! 22:13:34 Chiku: Gaah think - ! *she tries to think* 22:13:51 Nobu: I was given the pistol to kill should the game slow up 22:13:51 Rin: you wha?! 22:14:03 Nobu: That is all I know 22:14:13 Louise: W-Where is it then? 22:14:13 Trevor: "Why did you never tell me !?" 22:14:18 Louise: The gun! 22:14:18 Mizuki: Well now we know that useful little tidbit. 22:14:31 Chiku: ... Isn't there a part in Romeo and Juliet where Juliet pretends to die? 22:14:39 Chiku: Was that not something she drank? 22:14:43 Nobu: I did not tell you so you would not get hurt 22:14:50 Rin: yeah, she pretended to be poisoned 22:14:59 Trevor: "I'm fucking dead dear let's cut the act." 22:15:05 Louise: Oh come on! 22:15:17 Chiku: Pretended to be poisoned, huh? 22:15:18 Louise: Raymond can assume you I genuinely died there and then 22:15:48 Trevor: "I'm all hurt up now WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" 22:16:06 Nobu: All I did was accept a gun 22:16:22 Chiku: Raymond, can you clarify? 22:16:24 Nobu: I did not kill for the mastermind, I did however kill for you, master Trevor *She doesn't look at him 22:16:41 Louise: I mean, Gem had to pull me apart due to rigamortis! 22:17:00 Chiku: That she died unmistakably in your arms, knowing that if you lie you pull us all down with you. 22:17:05 | Edited 22:17:16 Raymond: I... well... I did give her the poison to drink.. and I was there to watch her die and was there to hold her as she died... 22:17:13 Trevor: "YOU KILLED FOR ME I KNOW BUT.. FUCK NOBU WHY!?" 22:17:39 Louise: See!!! 22:17:49 Chiku: ... 22:17:57 Mizuki: I think basing our case off that is a bit tenuous... 22:18:01 Nobu: All I did was accept a gun. 22:18:57 Louise: So what path now? 22:19:04 Louise: Who pretended to die? 22:19:32 Rin: or whos would be the easiest to fake? 22:19:36 Chiku: This is the most frustrating thing ever 22:19:47 Louise: For fuck sake! 22:19:54 Louise: This is ridiculous! 22:20:02 Rin: *blood drips from his mouth* i know... but just try to hold on ok? 22:20:37 Louise: AT THIS RATE TIME WILL BE CALLED AND WE'LL ALL DIE 22:20:51 Chiku: LOUISE SHUT THE FUCK UP 22:21:01 Louise: WHY DONT YOU SMARTASS? 22:21:10 Chiku: I am NOT dying again for something like TIME of all things!!! 22:21:54 Rin: both of you calm down! it's not over till the last second ticks! we ARE gonna get through this! 22:22:09 Raymond: PLEASE You two, both calm down! There is no time to be arguing right now! Now is NOT the time! 22:22:13 Chiku: Hnnnnng, Monoleo?? 22:22:43 Rin: arguing is just gonna waste time, so please, elsie? louise? 22:22:46 Yuki: If you two keep on arguing we'll lose even more time. 22:23:19 Louise: *groans* But we're getting NO WHERE! 22:23:32 Monoleo Mastermind: You KNOW WHAT TIMES FUCKING UP. 22:23:41 Rin: !! 22:23:41 Louise: H-Huh? 22:23:49 Louise: I KNEW IT! 22:23:49 Monoleo Mastermind: I'm sick TO DEATH OF THIS. 22:23:54 Monoleo Mastermind: In fact.... 22:23:57 Nobu: *She looks shocked* 22:24:01 Mizuki: Oh shit 22:24:05 Nobu: *Woah emote* 22:24:12 Monoleo Mastermind: *The monoleo shuts down, flopping onto the ground* 22:24:17 Louise: Oh 22:24:19 Louise: Oh~ 22:24:21 Rin: ? 22:24:21 Chiku: No no no!! *she covers her screen* 22:24:27 Louise: Damn~ 22:24:27 Rin: ... 22:24:35 Raymond: Wh..What's going on..?! 22:24:39 Chiku: Huuh?? 22:24:41 Yuki: Huh? 22:24:53 | Edited 22:24:59 Louise: This took a sudden turn 22:25:16 Chiku: This is... What's going on...? 22:25:26 Keiko: She looks up 22:25:26 Mizuki: Now what...? 22:25:27 Rin: it.. shut down? 22:25:34 Keiko: "a-ara?" 22:25:45 Louise: What does that mean? 22:27:33 Chiku: *looks at monoleo, watching it curiously* should we poke it...? 22:28:53 Keiko: Keiko tugged at her hair in fear "I'm scared....Mi-Mizukiiii" 22:29:11 Rin: *more blood drips from his mouth* 22:29:36 Mizuki: *Smiled reassuringly at Keiko* It... it's gonna be ok Keiko... we'll get through this. One way or another... 22:29:41 Chiku: *silence* 22:29:57 Louise: Oh man... 22:30:39 Keiko: She tries humming a happy tune to keep herself together, but her voice cracks and goes out of tune due to her nerves playing up 22:31:27 Trevor: "Oh, guess this means game over huh." 22:31:43 Nobu: Master? 22:31:50 Louise: Trev? 22:31:59 Trevor: "U... upupu.." 22:32:06 Louise: ..... 22:32:08 Rin: !! 22:32:10 Keiko: "I FUCKING KNEW IT" 22:32:16 Chiku: ... Trevo-! 22:32:25 Mizuki: Grrrrrrrr! 22:32:30 Raymond: Wh...What..? It can't be.. 22:32:32 Rin: y-you! 22:32:47 Chiku: This is-!! 22:32:49 Trevor: His screen flickers, the face changing to him with a bright red fedora instead of his black one." 22:33:23 Trevor: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." 22:33:53 Trevor: "It is a pleasure to announce your despairful mastermind." 22:33:56 Trevor: "... Oh wait.. What's my name?" 22:33:58 Nobu: *She's not angry, she's just fucking disappointed* 22:34:06 Chiku: Bastard. 22:34:13 Raymond: Trevor..! This is madness..! 22:34:16 Mizuki: You fucker.... 22:34:17 Nobu: It's Trevor 22:34:26 Nobu: Or, so you've told me 22:34:30 Mizuki: You fedora wearing fucker... 22:34:37 Keiko: Keiko makes fake crowd cheering noises in a sarcastic manner "WOO WOO, THE FUCKING GAYLORD IS BEHIND IT ALL" 22:34:52 Nobu: Mistress Keiko, that's rude 22:34:52 Trevor: "Ugh whatever. It isn't. NO MATTER. WELCOME WELCOME." 22:35:10 Keiko: "gomen Nobu....I just....ehhhhhh" 22:35:12 Louise: Well... 22:35:18 Louise: This is unexpected 22:35:18 Nobu: Shh, emotions happen to people 22:35:21 Nobu: They're awful 22:35:37 Mizuki: So now what Trevor? What are you going to do to us now? 22:35:48 Nobu: Technically we caught him 22:35:53 Trevor: "May I present my assistant..." He extends his hand to his mole. 22:35:56 Rin: *rin is surprisingly quiet, keeping his rage bottled up with a scarily serious face* 22:35:58 Louise: *giggle* 22:35:59 Mizuki: There must be some method to this fucking insanity. 22:36:10 Louise: I didn't think this would be the finale 22:36:15 Trevor: "The beautiful LOUISE," 22:36:16 Chiku: LOUISE 22:36:29 Louise: Trev really~ I thought it'd be more of a bang! 22:36:31 Raymond: L..Louise...? What are you..- No... Nonono this can't be! *tears up a little* You can't be! Please tell me this is all a lie, Louise! Please god damnit! 22:36:37 Chiku: LOUISE HES LYING TELL ME HES LYING!!! 22:36:43 Nobu: Louise, are you kidding me 22:36:47 Mizuki: *She grits her teeth* 22:36:48 Louise: *giggles slowly change to mad laughter* 22:36:50 Nobu: *She looks back and fourth at them* 22:36:53 Nobu: *Wow* 22:37:03 Trevor: "Oh my dearest the finale is only beginning." 22:37:06 Chiku: No, oh my god 22:37:11 Raymond: *he tears up and buries his head in his arms on his podium* I can't... No god damnit! She can't! She can't! 22:37:26 Nobu: Master Raymond, please 22:37:30 Nobu: Contain yourself 22:37:47 Mizuki: You scumbags... Tell us! Now what?! 22:37:55 Trevor: "And lastly my dearest puppet." 22:38:00 Louise: *giggles more as her screen changes to her with heavy red eyeliner on one side of her face in the same monoleo symbol, with dark red lips and dark eyeliner on the other* 22:38:01 Raymond: I love her! A-And she... did she even love me back..?! Or was that all a lie?! 22:38:07 Louise: No no 22:38:11 Louise: I did love you 22:38:15 Louise: I can't lie about that 22:38:19 Chiku: If the finale is only starting.. 22:38:23 Trevor: "Truly fallen from grace I must say, Nobubu" 22:38:31 Nobu: Don't call me that 22:38:53 Raymond: *he sniffles a little and looks over at her* I can't accept that you're part of all of this Louise... I just can't... wait what Nobu..?! 22:39:02 Mizuki: I would sock both of you right now... 22:39:08 Trevor: "And thus, the three bringers of despair were discovered, time to vote." 22:39:08 Mizuki: Right in the fucking screens! 22:39:09 Louise: Oops sorry. Looks like you'll have to learn 22:39:16 Nobu: I didn't bring any of this! 22:39:21 Nobu: You used me! 22:39:23 Chiku: This is all too much.... 22:39:29 Rin: well... the vote is obvious now isn't it?... 22:39:31 Louise: *squeals* I love this part~ 22:39:54 Trevor: "Oh but Nobu, you would have. Had you not tried to overthrow. How does it feel to be crownless?" 22:39:55 Mizuki: Let's fucking deal with this and be done with it. 22:40:12 Louise: Maybe if you just sticked with our plan... 22:40:15 Nobu: It feels like every other day because I'm always someone's footstool! 22:40:22 Louise: Oh well~ 22:40:31 Raymond: I can't! I can't vote for Louise..! I.. I can't *he shakes his head and hiccups a little through sobs* 22:40:42 Mizuki: Raymond, you have to. 22:40:49 Chiku: Raymond, I'm sorry, I know it's hard 22:40:51 Louise: Meh, I'm not gonna feel it. In fact~ 22:40:52 Nobu: I didn't want anything to do with your plans and so this is my fate! 22:40:59 Trevor: "You were my princess, until you betrayed us." 22:41:05 Louise: the despair from voting againt a loved one is so intense~ 22:41:08 Chiku: But our whole future will fall 22:41:12 Nobu: I'd rather be a beggar on the street than your princess 22:41:29 Rin: ................ 22:41:49 Trevor: "Nobu darling you hurt me." 22:41:58 Nobu: You hurt me 22:42:04 Raymond: *he bites his lower lip and holds onto his head as he groans and yelps a little* I can't take anymore of this..! 22:42:11 Trevor: "TIME TO VOTE I WANT TO SEE YOU DESPAIR." 22:42:11 Louise: Ahh~ how can you turn him down? Get to know him like that or have him as a brother as I have, and you're a queen~!! 22:42:16 Nobu: And you DID say you were going to mount the balls of those who hurt me on a wall 22:42:17 Mizuki: I might as well cast my vote already... 22:42:22 Rin: I... *he slams his hands on the podium* I REFUSE TO GIVE IN! 22:42:29 Mizuki: Louise and Trevor. 22:42:37 Nobu: Master Trevor and Mistress Louise 22:42:49 Rin: I'LL NEVER GIVE IN TO DESPAIR 22:42:53 Chiku: Trevor and Louise... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... 22:43:09 Trevor: "Vote Rin. Watch. Us. Burn." 22:43:14 Louise: Heh, to think that my chain reaction effect worked. You die and suddenly everyone follows in line~ 22:43:24 Louise: Yeha!! 22:43:26 Louise: Vote!! 22:43:29 Yuki: My vote is obvious, Trevor and Louise. 22:43:30 Louise: Vote vote! 22:43:40 Louise: I even vote me and Trev~! 22:43:43 Chiku: ((YeeehAaaw partner!!)) 22:43:44 Louise: *giggles* 22:43:49 Keiko: "Louise as much as I wish I didn't have to and the little shitworm" she glared at Trevor 22:43:55 Trevor: "Louise's plan worked perfectly. Oh the little victim of this madness... led her own BOYFRIEND TO DEATH." 22:44:16 Raymond: T..Trevor and... *he chokes a little upon trying to say his last vote* 22:44:19 Louise: The despair was so real~ you weren't lying about it~ 22:44:29 Rin: *he whispers* i'm sorry raymond, I vote louise and trevor 22:45:06 Louise: Trev dear~! 22:45:15 Louise: What happens to the robots when you die? 22:45:27 Louise: You never told me 22:45:37 Chiku: *she looks over at Trevor quickly* 22:45:42 Rin: *he stands tall, refusing to let go of hope* 22:45:51 Chiku: What does happen to us...? 22:46:22 Nobu: *She watches Trevor and Louise with a neutural expression, stood tall* 22:46:37 Louise: As I said, I killed a man once 22:46:47 Louise: Didn't say I didn't enjoy it 22:46:56 Trevor: "The robots that aren't us are allowed to leave. They can never turn off." 22:47:08 Louise: Fair doooooes~ 22:47:15 Chiku: -!! 22:47:15 Nobu: My relationship with you *She stops and swallows lying though her teeth* was completely professional 22:47:33 Louise: What is it Chiku? 22:47:38 Louise: Shocked I liked it? 22:47:44 Louise: I got away on self defence 22:48:07 Rin: LOUISE, TREVOR 22:48:11 Raymond: I Vote... Trevor... a..and L..Lou...Louise... *he chokes and sobs a little more as he doesn't take his eyes off of Louise* I'm so sorry... I..I love you sweetheart... 22:48:13 Rin: I STILL SEE YOU TWO AS MY FRIENDS 22:48:22 Louise: *freezes* 22:48:26 Chiku: Killing one person and leading people on a mass genocide !! 22:48:35 Chiku: I don't understand how... 22:48:35 Louise: Please don't pull that on me Ray 22:48:38 Louise: Nows a bad time 22:48:59 Louise: Trevor cared for me like a sister 22:49:02 Louise: I was a queen 22:49:07 Nobu: *She grabs at the bottom of her skirt* 22:49:15 Louise: I'd never felt like that before 22:49:35 Louise: So, I set up my death 22:49:38 Nobu: My....relationship 22:49:41 Louise: to start Trev's game 22:49:49 Nobu: *Breathe in, breathe out* 22:49:55 Louise: As any loving sister would 22:50:07 Raymond: I'm so sorry... I should have looked after you more... I'm so sorry... s-so sorry darling... Ich liebe dich 22:50:18 Louise: I-I said don't 22:50:19 Rin: raymond... 22:50:29 Chiku: Ray... 22:50:40 Raymond: I need to! I need to damn it! I don't want my last words to you being me voting for your death 22:51:15 Rin: YOU TWO, COME WITH US, TO THE OUTSIDE 22:51:23 Louise: ...Ich liebe dich auch 22:51:28 Louise: happy? 22:51:37 Chiku: You don't need to die, you can still leave 22:51:37 Louise: It doesn't work that way~!! 22:51:53 Trevor: "Ohh Louiiiise. It's time for out prize." 22:52:01 Louise: *giggles madly* 22:52:11 Nobu: *She looks Trevor dead in the eyes* My relation......s-ship with you was professional! 22:52:14 Raymond: *he nods a little and sighs, glancing down a little* 22:52:16 Louise: I can hardly wait~ 22:52:36 Trevor: "My love, our relationship was mutually beneficial." 22:52:39 Louise: *smiles a Ray* I do genuinely love you 22:52:44 Louise: That wasnt a lie 22:52:51 Louise: I can promise that to you 22:52:55 Nobu: No, no! 22:52:59 Nobu: We, you 22:53:01 Raymond: And I love you, always will! I promise you, Louise! 22:53:02 Trevor: "But I would so have married you, my pretty little maid." 22:53:04 Rin: you don't... need to do this...please... come with us! 22:53:15 Nobu: *She clutches the bottom of her skirt* 22:53:21 Nobu: I'm not your maid. 22:53:31 Trevor: "You are my love." 22:53:32 Nobu: *She says though clenched shut teeth* 22:53:42 Trevor: "But it's time for me to go." 22:53:44 Louise: Keep me alive with you then. But I'm gonna be okay. I know that. 22:54:01 Trevor: "Make sure Emmy is proud of her daddy." 22:54:04 Louise: Come visit my cottage one okay? 22:54:05 Nobu: *She lifts her hands, un buttoning her dress' collar* 22:54:26 Rin: ?! 22:54:30 Trevor: "Louise, to despair." 22:54:40 Louise: To despair~! 22:54:48 Louise: *squeals madly* 22:55:01 Trevor: He goes to Monoleo's podium to press the execution button. 22:55:13 Louise: *giggling madly* let it begin~ 22:55:15 Nobu: *She puts her hand down the front of her shirt* 22:55:23 Nobu: *She pulls out a pistol with one shot* 22:55:29 Louise: N-Nobu? 22:55:31 Nobu: *Aims and shoots at Trevor's hand* 22:55:41 | Edited 22:56:03 Mizuki: Nobu?! 22:55:50 Rin: nobu! you have the gun! destroy that button quick! 22:56:02 Trevor: Trevor is shot in the hand, he jolts back from the button and falls from the podium. 22:56:09 | Edited 22:56:38 Chiku: Nobu what are you doing!? 22:56:11 Louise: TREV! 22:56:16 Nobu: *She's holding the empty gun, hand still raised, shaking* 22:56:25 Trevor: The tv head is cracked in the fall and thus, shuts off, 22:56:29 Nobu: You're going to leave me alone? 22:56:32 Louise: ...H-huh? 22:56:35 Nobu: You pig? 22:56:46 Trevor: Slight giggling can be heard. "Oh never my love." 22:56:58 Trevor: The giggling turns to manic laughter. 22:57:14 Nobu: *She puts the gun under her chin, helplessly pulling the trigger only for there to be a clicking noise of an empty barrel as tears pour down her face* 22:57:20 Louise: *laughs* Don't scare me that way bro~ 22:57:33 Chiku: *she looks around! shaking a little* 22:57:41 Keiko: Keiko runs to grab Nobu "NOBU...." 22:58:19 Trevor: From behind the curtain, the real, very much alive Trevor appears. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and the red fedora. "Surprise bitches.. bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!" 22:58:32 Nobu: *She silently sobs, head turned to face the ceiling as she starts to wail 'click' 'click'* 22:58:38 Louise: How rude to scare a lady that way~ 22:58:42 Trevor: "Oh Keiko broke a rule." 22:58:49 Rin: !! 22:58:51 Keiko: She backs up 22:58:56 Louise: Oooooooooopsie~ 22:59:03 | Edited 22:59:05 Keiko: "I'm sorry....I'M SORRY" 22:59:05 Chiku: K-Keiko?? 22:59:11 Raymond: STOP! STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW I BEG OF YOU! NO MORE KILLING! 22:59:20 Keiko: She returns to her podium 22:59:23 Trevor: "Ohohoho... Louise, shall we deal with her first?" 22:59:28 Mizuki: Keiko! 22:59:33 Chiku: I-It was one mistake!!! 22:59:33 Louise: *nods excitedly* Despair~! 22:59:39 Louise: Do it!! 22:59:40 Raymond: Louise pleae don't! 22:59:44 Rin: NO! 22:59:45 Mizuki: *She runs to Keiko's side* 22:59:46 Mizuki: NO! 22:59:53 Louise: Rules are made to be followed, Raymond! 22:59:54 Nobu: TREVOR *She wails out* 23:00:00 Mizuki: *She tackles her to the ground* 23:00:18 Raymond: *he growls and runs over to Louise and grips her shoulders* Don't please! For the love of god! There's been enough killing! Enough despair! Please!! 23:00:30 Nobu: STOP TAKING PEOPLE AWAY FROM ME *She wildly thrusts the gun, pointing it at him* 23:00:42 Louise: It still won't make up for how I was treated world wide by every school 23:01:27 Louise: Trev! W-What do we do if they all move....?! 23:01:44 Raymond: But Louise you're here now! You have friends! Friends are like family! You can't keep killing everyone off! You're killing all your friends. Please for the love of god Louise, don't! -he grips her shoulders a little more- 23:02:01 Louise: I started midyear 23:02:06 Louise: and everyone ignored me 23:02:11 Louise: cause my stupid accent 23:05:54 Trevor: "Before I have my hero moment and die, allow me to explain a few things." 23:07:28 Trevor: "For one, this trial is pretty much over anyway, so fine, Keiko I will spare you." 23:07:58 Trevor: "Now. For my and Louise's role in the despair." 23:08:56 Trevor: "I came to this school in the reserve program. I wasn't a Super High School level anything. Just a dumb kid with rich parents on the run." 23:09:26 Trevor: "I wanted to learn a few things, heck, the school might have taught me them." 23:10:43 Trevor: "Both my parents attended here too in their youth, you know. It took half a year for teachers to notice my godmodding, enough to earn me a title snd entry to your programme." 23:11:56 Trevor: "From the second I got here, you all hated me. I was the outcast. I was branded an asshole and avoided like the plague. It was home all over again. That is except... Louise and Nobu." 23:15:46 Trevor: "My best friends. We were approached by the head of our organisation and agreed. Or, Louise and I did. We wanted to see you all pay for what you did to us. Nobu tried to back out so we stripped her of her memories and put her in with the rest of you fuckers. Giving her a single bullet and instructions on what to do." 23:16:30 | Edited 23:16:57 Keiko: She looked down at her feet, feeling shit for judging others when she had the same kind of treatment in high school. she did to them what others did to her, she felt no better than them 23:16:48 Trevor: "I was given what I wanted, my answers, control, a friend and of course, my title." 23:17:42 Trevor: "Trevor Grimes remained my alias of course, all the great villains of our time have aliases. I became a man Emmy could be proud of." 23:18:04 Trevor: He bows. "And that is my sorry tale of despair." 23:18:13 Nobu: *She stares at him, watching with wide eyes, body shaking and gun still raised under her television screen chin* 23:18:20 Louise: *claps happily* Bravo~ 23:18:57 Rin: that's good... that she's proud of you 23:19:50 Louise: What now, bro? 23:20:15 Trevor: "Time for us to exit the limelight, and enter despair." 23:20:19 Rin: you got to see her too, didn't you? 23:20:26 Trevor: "No, never." 23:20:49 Rin: then... how does she know what you've done? 23:20:52 Louise: As I said, where I was, you can watch over people. How about we do that? 23:20:56 Louise: *grins* 23:21:03 Nobu: Why are you doing this to me? 23:21:19 Trevor: "But I learned my real name." He speaks with a satisfied smile. "She'll know." 23:21:59 Trevor: "I love you Nobubu, enjoy the despair." He finally presses the execution button. 23:22:14 Louise: *jumps up to be by Trev's side* 23:22:18 Trevor: "If anyone was interested, my name is Luke." 23:22:29 Trevor: "Luke Oliver Kingsley." 23:22:30 Rin: optimism.... that's what i like to see... *he smiles softly* goodbye... friends 23:22:38 Louise: Time to say bye, Oli~ 23:22:45 Nobu: *She chokes up a sob and opens her mouth only to scream silently* 23:23:12 Louise: Bye, Ray 23:23:13 Trevor: "Goodbye friends." Chains wrap around Trevor and Louise, and drag them away. 23:23:30 Raymond: *he keeps his head bowed, not wanting to watch, until he looks up at Louise then* B..Bye Louise... my sweet Louise.. 23:26:43 Trevor: They are dragged to the execution chamber. 23:31:08 Trevor: "GAME BRO ADVANCE 2" The scene is set in an rpg game. Louise and Trevor stand side by side with no armour and only wooden swords for protection. A large number of heavily armed and armoured robots approach and engage in battle. The pair fight valiantly but are easily overcome, as Louise's back is turned Trevor steps forward and takes the hit for her. He is fatally wounded. Louise too is wounded in the fight. The robots sorround them and attack them. The largest of the enemies emerges from the scuffle holding 2 Spears, atop one is the head of Trevor, and the other the head of Louise. 23:32:27 Trevor: A robotic voice is heard around the school. "THE BUILDING WILL COLLAPSE IN TWO MINITES." 23:32:42 Rin: !! 23:32:54 Rin: QUICK EVERYONE! RUN FOR IT! 23:33:06 Nobu: *She wipes her tears turning to action mode* 23:33:07 Keiko: "GUYS, WE HAVE TO GO" she grabs Mizuki and concerned, grabs Nobu's hand 23:33:13 Nobu: OH! 23:33:28 Raymond: *he screams out upon watching their death and holds his head as he cries a little more. He stands watching where they once stood for a while before he slowly begins to move backwards* 23:33:51 Keiko: Looking into Nobu's screen with determination "Nobu, let's go to our new life" 23:33:51 Nobu: *This is no time for boys Nobu. She looks to Keiko who's taken her hand before running to the elevator with her* 23:34:01 Nobu: New...life 23:34:24 Keiko: "I said I wanted to look after you and dangit gurl, I will do so" 23:34:30 Rin: *he grabs raymond and lifts him over his shoulder* jeez you're slow! 23:34:36 Nobu: I'll be faithful to you forever! 23:34:36 Chiku: *runs out because I wasn't keeping up whoops hi* 23:34:38 | Edited 23:34:44 Keiko: "It's my turn to look after the mistress who was once the maid" 23:34:43 Gem & Ini: The elevator came down, and opened with an alarming CLANG. "Guys!!" The twins looked to the entire class, or who was left. "COME ON, LET'S MOVE!" Gemalli yelled. "ANYONE WHO'S ALIVE, HEAD TO THE ELEVATOR!" 23:34:45 Rin: *he runs for the elevator* 23:34:53 Raymond: Rin let me go! I'm going to stay here, you all go on ahead, I'm dead anyway..! *he struggles* 23:34:54 Nobu: *She stumbles into the elevator* 23:35:04 Gem & Ini: "Nobu's here!" Inirgo shouted to his brother. 23:35:12 Yuki: *Runs into the elevator.* 23:35:19 Rin: hey! i'm dead too man! don't think i'm letting you go! 23:35:23 Gem & Ini: "Yuki!!" Inirgo counted 23:35:25 Keiko: They run into the elevator 23:35:30 Raymond: Rin put me down please! I don't want to leave her! 23:35:46 Gem & Ini: "Keiko!" Gemalli nodded to her. 23:35:56 Gem & Ini: "COME ON! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!" Gemalli yelled as loud as he could. 23:36:06 Rin: *he runs into the elevator with raymond and holds him back* c'mon man! you have to! live for her! 23:36:13 Chiku: *runs into the elevator with the rest, catching her breath* 23:36:15 Keiko: Keiko screamed to Ray "RAY, IF I CAN LOOK AFTER NOBU, I CAN LOOK AFTER YOU 23:36:27 Trevor: Elevators rising 23:36:30 Raymond: I'm already dead! I don't need looking after, I just need to be with her! 23:36:39 | Edited 23:36:59 Chiku: We can look after each other!! Fate can be decided when we're out of here!! 23:36:50 Rin: HALF OF US ARE ALREADY DEAD DUDE! 23:36:50 Trevor: Buildings shaking 23:37:09 Nobu: ELEVATORS AREN'T GOOD IDEAS ELEVATORS AREN'T GOOD IDEAS 23:37:16 Gem & Ini: "Damnit... Inirgo, cast the protection spell! GO!" "R-Right!!" Inirgo whipped out his staff and pointed to the ceiling of the elevator. 23:37:18 | Edited 23:37:26 Rin: no matter what you say i'm not letting go! 23:37:30 Raymond: *he grits his teeth and he groans a little* 23:37:47 Trevor: Everybody out one minute 23:37:50 Rin: GO! GEM! INI! 23:37:51 Gem & Ini: "Please shield us!! CONTEGO!" A blast of light radiated as the elevator shone with pure bright light, as though like a shield. "This should buy us some time, if anything!" 23:38:02 Keiko: "Ray, if we came in here, not knowing each other, then we will get out together" 23:38:23 Trevor: HURRY THE FUCK UP 23:38:34 Gem & Ini: "IS EVERYONE IN?" Gemalli yelloed. 23:38:42 Rin: LOOKS LIKE IT! 23:38:49 Gem & Ini: He placed his hands on the buttons and immediately slammed on the first floor button. 23:39:14 Trevor: ELEVATOR FUCKING RISING 23:39:17 Gem & Ini: Gemalli took out his staff and pointed to the floor. 23:39:17 Nobu: *She looks to the Astro twins losing her ability to speak with crazed eyes* SPEED SPELL 23:39:23 Trevor: GO GO G O 23:39:25 Gem & Ini: "WITH GOD'S SPEED! CELERITATE! GUYS, HOLD ON!!" 23:39:28 Nobu: METH THE SHIT OUT OF THIS THING 23:39:30 Trevor: LEAVE 23:39:30 Rin: *his arms still holding raymond* 23:39:43 Nobu: CHARLIE'S GOD DAMN FUCKING GLASS ELEVATOR SPELL 23:39:44 Gem & Ini: With a vibration, the elevator ascended by an alarming rate. 23:39:50 Rin: TO THE HOPE FILLED FUTURE! 23:40:00 Keiko: "I think we're here guys" 23:40:09 Keiko: "get ready to run" 23:40:17 Nobu: *sSHE RUNS OUT THE ELEVATOR, hand in KEIKO'S darting down the hall* 23:40:19 Keiko: Keiko holding Nobu and Mizuki's hands started running 23:40:27 Rin: *he heaves raymond on his shoulder so he's easier to carry* 23:40:30 Gem & Ini: Once the elevator opened, everyone rushed out. 23:40:32 Nobu: *AT THE DOOR* HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT 23:40:35 Gem & Ini: "GO! GO! GO!!" 23:40:41 Rin: GOOOOOOO!!!! 23:40:56 Nobu: *Banging the door with her booty* 23:41:01 Gem & Ini: Gemalli and Inirgo both clapsed their hands as they swung their magic at the door. 23:41:05 Chiku: Go go!! 23:41:09 Gem & Ini: "LIBERATE!! APERIO!!" 23:41:14 Raymond: *he gets out of Rin's hold and runs out with everyone* 23:41:14 Keiko: Keiko found the button and smashed it with her fist 23:41:20 Keiko: "FUCKING OW" 23:41:22 Nobu: WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT ON THE FIRST DAY WE WERE HERE 23:41:27 Rin: *he smiles at raymond while running* 23:41:32 Keiko: "sorry...I panicked" 23:41:43 Gem & Ini: A magic blast of both dark and light blue energy casted from their canes and blasted the door, right before Keiko slammed the button. 23:41:53 Chiku: *runs after them 23:41:58 Gem & Ini: The momentum and force of the magic, coupled with Keiko's strenghth, forced the door wide open. 23:42:10 Rin: LETS GO! :D 23:42:20 Trevor: The door had been unlocked you could have just turned the handle 23:42:32 Keiko: "FUCKING AY TREVOR" 23:42:33 Trevor: But okay blowing it up works too 23:42:35 Nobu: *She runs out the door* 23:42:46 Rin: HAHAHAHA SCREW YOU AND YOUR LOGIC :D *he runs out* 23:42:48 Nobu: TREVOR STOP TALKING TO ME FROM BEYOND THE DEAD 23:42:49 Keiko: Keiko runs, hand in hand 23:42:52 Trevor: GO ON NOW GO WALK OUT THE DOOR 23:43:04 Gem & Ini: Gemalli and Inirgo ran out the door, their capes whipping in the wind. 23:43:05 Nobu: I KNOW YOUR KINKS AND WILL HUMILIATE YOU BEYOND YOUR DEATH 23:43:09 Trevor: JUST TURN AROUND NOW YOURE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE 23:43:14 Chiku: *she runs outside and as soon as she feels a safe enough distance, she turns to look back 23:43:20 Yuki: *Runs out the door.* 23:43:22 Gem & Ini: When they were at a safe and considerable distance, they looked back to the school. 23:43:23 Raymond: *he runs out along with everyone else, catching up with Rin* 23:43:27 Trevor: Building: collapse 23:43:31 Gem & Ini: "Is everyone out...?" Inirgo asked. 23:43:42 Rin: I think so?... 23:43:47 Chiku: I think so... 23:43:50 Nobu: *She turns to see the building collapse after a long while of taking in the outside 23:43:53 Gem & Ini: "I think so.. Please god, let it be so." Gemalli looked to all of the students that arrived on the land. 23:43:57 Gem & Ini: A quick head count... 23:44:00 Nobu: ((Are you guys ready for the "I left my 23:44:00 Gem & Ini: Gemalli sighed with relief. 23:44:03 Gem & Ini: "Thank the heavens.." 23:44:10 Nobu: *She stares at the broken building* 23:44:21 Nobu: *Eyes full of remose and bitter loss* 23:44:29 Nobu: ........I left my vibrator in there FIN